


The bleakness of black and white

by Mostaggymf1



Series: Tarlos FF [2]
Category: 911 Lone Star, M/M - Fandom, Tarlos
Genre: - - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostaggymf1/pseuds/Mostaggymf1
Summary: sequel to my book , I study rainbows , Tarlos FF.This is not a stand alone book , so make sure you read the first one so there's no confusion.- All my love , Steph
Relationships: who knows - Relationship
Series: Tarlos FF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170635
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_ These Users are from Wattpad _

This book is dedicated to @ICantWritePERIODT and @williamisthicc .

Thank you (@ICantWritePERIODT) for helping me to build my confidence in my writing! I don't know if I ever told you, but your reactions to my chapters and my work always made my day! You helped me to feel like I had someone in my corner at all times who would support my book, and that's more than I could ever ask for! This one's for you 🥰

Also, a big thank you too @williamisthicc as well. You were a huge part in me making this sequel, and you inspired me to start writing again! You are living proof, that no matter what someone may be going through, you can still treat people with kindness, and you have done that with me. I'm so happy that you reached out to me when you did, you are loved and cared for bb! You're strong as hell, and you always have me rooting for you no matter what. I strongly believe that you were placed into my life to make me better and you have. This one's for you bb💚

Love you both to bits, here's to book 2💌

-xo, Steph


	2. 1

TK POV:

I open my eyes to the feel of my phone vibrating on the night stand. I move slowly feeling the weight of Carlos's arm on my waist as I reach to stop the buzzing sound.

I shift slightly but slowly trying not to wake him up , but even with the little sounds that do come from the mattress, he doesn't move an inch. It really just showed me how tired he really was, I don't know how much sleep he had gotten while we were separated for those few days, but I know it always took me forever to fall asleep without him next to me and his arms around me.

Really just his touch in general. I grabbed my phone stopping the alarm, but decided to keep it with me just in case it would ring again. I don't want to risk waking Carlos up when I know how tired he is. I slide back down into his side when I put my phone on vibrate. As I reached for the power off button, I get a text from my dad.

I look at the time seeing if he's working or just texting to check up on me, it's 8 Am. He's probably working, so I guess this is a check up text. I know he's worried about me, especially since I didn't go home with him tonight. Really all of this was a surprise to me, I was for sure ready to only come in and get my things, and then head back out as quickly as I could without running into Carlos, but he came back unexpected. I really couldn't do anything at that point, I knew my plan went to shit when I heard him call my name when he saw me on the stairs.

I sighed opening the text message and it read as following,

Dad, " I'm going to kill whoever did this to you."

I immediately text back asking him for context, because what was he even talking about, did this have something to do with my car at the house?

Oh shit , MY CAR! I slowly get out of bed , going out of the room to call my dad instead of settling for a text.

He's not responding fast enough for me.

I press on his contact, dialing the number before putting my phone to my ear and opening the front door, still not wanting to wake Carlos up because the door to the bedroom was still open.

I hear the familiar 2 rings before his voice comes to my ear,

"I'm going to kill him TK."

"DAD, kill who?? and keep your voice down, I know your at the station. You can't walk around saying your going to kill someone! Just start from the beginning , okay? I'll listen to whatever happened , and then we'll figure it out together without someone dying , yeah?" I said hoping to semi- calm him down, and it worked as far as I know because he started taking deep breathes before he told me what was going on.

"TK, the delivery driver." I froze up at the mention of him, I don't know what he's going to say next , and I'm scared because how did he find him so fast? It's only been a few days, shit , did I leave my phone around him or something?

I mentally check down the list of things I haven't told him , and it's only 2 things,

1\. Me and Carlos made out on Michelle's couch before

2\. Me and Carlos made out last night even though I told him we were just going to talk

With that being said, I should be good.

"Listen to me, you don't have to be scared of him okay? I know how to handle people like him. People who prey on other's kindness. It would be different if you gave him consent, and he didn't drug you but he did TK. And I'm going to kill him for it."

My breathe catches in my throat when he spoke about me being drugged , bringing back bad flash backs from the time me, Paul, Michelle and Carlos were stuck in that house with Tobias.

"Dad , no I have to handle him and I'm not ready yet. I thought we already talked about this , can I please just get a few more days for my mental health? I can't believe your really trying to do this to me right now! I don't even know what else to say to you."

"Son, I can't sit here and let him get away with what he did to you! IT'S WRONG! and wrong is wrong TK. I you know I love you with all of my heart and I would die for you in a heartbeat, but you not doing anything about him after what he did to you is breaking my heart. It makes me feel like he has power over you and if he has power over you then he has power over me, because you are my life TK. You are the one person I know that I will always have. You CAN'T expect me to just sit here and not do anything when my SON was MOLESTED!"

I heard his voice breaking as he spoke, more like yelled on some parts but I didn't mind. I know we can both get frustrated sometimes, but he is my dad. I don't know what I would do without him here with me. So I understand his feelings, he loves me and this is his way of showing me without pitying me and I appreciate it.

"Dad, I love you. And I'm safe here with Carlos, we can meet for lunch today?" I said not having anything else to say because he knows ... he knows that I can't argue with what he is saying because it's true. But I know that he needed to hear that as well, some reassurance.

"I love you too son, just stay safe damn it , I'm tired of all this bullshit! Why can't my son just love whoever he wants without being preyed upon, this shit is stupid." I hear a chair screech across the floor letting me know he's not in his office because it has carpet.

"I don't know dad, I wish I could, but I'm going to be okay. I still haven't told Carlos the whole truth yet, well really I haven't told him any of it but, I am working on that too. We will meet for lunch and figure out how to track down the driver okay? Just be safe until I get there, see you in 20 dad."

I said as I hung up the phone walking back into the house and closing the door as quietly as I can. I walk back to the bedroom , looking at the rug still rolled up in the corner from when Carlos asked me to move in with him and he forgot to take his shoes off.

I remember his face when he realized that there were shoe marks on his white carpet, and he was the one who made them. I smile sadly to myself, everything went downhill after that day.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: Hey babies! I'm back!!! Miss me? I know you did lol , how has everyone been? I hope you are all doing well and staying safe!


	3. 2

Carlos POV:

I shift in the bed hearing footsteps and the front door closing. I raise my head off of the pillow quickly but quietly, on instinct I look for TK but he's not in my arms. I mentally shake myself, getting out of bed and looking around the room to realized that he's gone. 

Shit I thought trying to see through the tiny crack in the door if that was him making the noises in the hallway or not, but the sounds stopped suddenly. I started to grit my teeth as I remembered someone trying to break into the house a few months ago, thankfully they didn't get far.

I knew my camera's would come in handy one day , and TK thought I was over reacting, showed him.

I was reminded of the present when I heard sniffling, I would recognize that weird sound TK does with his nose anywhere, I wanted to get out of bed and comfort him but I don't know if that would be pushing our friendship rules.. right? 

Who am I kidding, I know I miss him in my arms and without a second thought I got out of bed putting on some sweats as I headed into the hallway in search for my crying lover.

Ex-lover I thought, need to get that right.

* A/N: Damn that shit kind of hurted me though typing it. Anyways.*

I walked out of the bedroom , seeing no one in the hallway I was about to walk closer to the door when I saw the guest bathroom light on. I quietly walked into the room seeing as he was still drying off his face. He must of thought running some water over his face would help with the puffiness but I knew better. 

He should have too thinking that I wouldn't realize when I woke up.

I had to push aside my bitter thoughts of him trying to hide his emotions around me , I know we aren't in the best place relationship wise, I mean I don't really know what we are right now. The one thing I do know is that we both want to still be in each other's lives and for that I have to be thankful.

"TK?" I said becoming restless on my feet and watching him pat his face dry. He loved his skin care and everyone knows that you never rub you always pat your face dry instead, it helps not to cause wrinkles and it helps to naturally smooth your skin.

His shocked gasp and frozen figure almost make me laugh , almost.

" Hey , what's up?" He said as if I didn't just catch him trying to erase any evidence of his crying in the guest bathroom at 9 am. His voice was to casual and calm with the circumstances. I guess the few weeks that we had apart made him build his walls around his heart again.

Fuck. Now he's never going to tell you what or who made him cry , what will you do now? You can't pressure him into telling you because then he'll run somewhere and do god knows what. No I thought, pushing that thought out of my head almost as soon as it came. 

I trust him enough to know he wouldn't do that to me or his dad , or any of our friends. He knows that he is loved by everyone around him. 

"Carlos? You okay? I think you just spaced out on me..."

I covered my facing dropping my head down , my chin touching my chest now trying to calm my breathing down, as well as my heart rate. Fuck it were both adults, I can handle this I've been through worse. Might as well bite the bullet , I thought

"TK- baby, why were you crying? And why are you acting all casual about your feelings? And why were you crying in the hallway alone? I was in bed , but you could have woken me up the moment whatever made you cry started..." I blinked my rush of words raising my head trying to find a reaction on any part of his face , but other than a tiny nose scrunch , and his shimmering eyes there was nothing different.

"I got a little overwhelmed I guess?" He said the same time as I spoke, 

" Do you trust me?" I asked not knowing if he was going to respond at all, then I felt bad for talking over him. I bowed my head nodding at him to let him know that he could talk first.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait for you , can you repeat what you said for me please?" I asked softly not wanting to fight after seeing his puffy eyes all my fight leaving my body seeing his beautiful face tarnished by splashes and patches of red all over. 

"Please?" I asked again seeing that he was looking up at the ceiling , I remember he used to do that when we would have small fights in the beginning trying to hold back his tears.

"I don't want to cry anymore this week. Is there something else that can be done? It feels like crying is the only thing that I'm good for. "

I looked at his face focusing on the up and down motion of his adams apple showing how much he was actually struggling to keep his tears at bay. 

"Can I hold you?" I asked walking a few steps closer to him , I know if I told him the obvious ( that he was good for a lot more things than crying he would just have to suffer holding his back longer and I don't want to do that to him) he would probably ignore it , and I'd rather not waste my breath when his mind is in another galaxy right now.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------
> 
> A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the late upload, I know what you all were expecting and hold your horses , I love you all stay safe and remember that you are very much wanted and appreciated !
> 
> You are loved and if you ever need someone to talk too, or a reason to stay just text me! My message boxes are always open!
> 
> @williamisthicc as promised baby cakes! 💚


	4. 3

"H-hold me?" He asked like a child his beautiful eyes finally coming into my view and I nodded balling my fist up at my sides seeing the darker shades of red around the rim of his eyes now. He looked at my hands and moved backwards in the bathroom leaning his body on the sink and shaking his head quickly.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry you don't have to hold me everyone cries Carlos. I'll be okay thank you for the offer I really appreciate it though." He said looking at the ground , I could see his lashes moving quickly almost like he was studying the floor.

"Don't , come here." He looked at my raising his head ,

"No , look I don't want to be some child to you . I'm an adult I can handle my feelings and emotions on my own. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me Carlos. I'll be okay stressful week? I guess? I don't know. I don't have an excuse honestly."

"You don't need an excuse because you have a reason , what is it?" I asked pointedly not wanting him to try and shy away from this conversation any longer. 

He already got away with it the other night, he literally kissed his way out of that one but it's not happening again. We were irresponsible that night, and inconsiderate.

"Carlos listen honestly I'm not really in the mood, for anything or anyone. I don't want to come off as rude or anything, but I'm kind of dealing with some things and I'm not ready to share them with you. I don't know if I ever will to be as truthful as I can. Shits fucked up , and I don't know how to fix it and I'm just freaking out about things coming out, and my dad going to jail and all types of bullshit that shouldn't evening be happening in the first place and for what? Fucking food , I wish I would've never ate. Fuck."

TK POV:

I raise my head looking at his reaction to what I just said, I swear I was supposed to say the last part in my head , but before I actually knew what I was saying, I heard the words echo out of my mouth as well. Shit, now he's going to think this has something to do with a disorder or something, I don't and I'm not ready to talk about that either.

"Tyler. Why would your dad be going to jail?" He asked slowly stepping closer to me , but I move to the other side of the bathroom hoping that he'll stop. I looked back in his eyes and I swear that he could see my resolve breaking because he took two more steps towards me.

Fuck, I can't tell him like this. Not in the middle of a breakdown and in a bathroom for fucks sake. Everything in my life has went to shit and I don't know how one stupid mistake could make me regret my entire existence.

"He's going to kill a post mates driver. " And the look that he gave me , if we were under literally any other circumstance , I would have laughed my little ass off, but no. Were in this fucked up situation, and it won't do me any good laughing at a time like this anyways. 

"Wait, I can connect some dots but I'm missing a few... so you ordered food from post mates because, something you ate started something with your dad and now he's going to beat up a post mates driver, but what happened between that time and now? And when was this? I need details." I blinked up at him confused on how he put it together but not surprised.

A/N: Honestly , mood for 2020: disappointed but not surprised. Anyways! Back to the chapter.}

"How did you-" I asked before he stepped closer to me , halting my words as he did so. We were now about a foot away from each other, and I don't know whether it was him in general or the scent of his vanilla cologne that made my resolve slip to the lowest of lows. But at the moment being so close to him , I feel like I have nothing to lose so I go for it 

"Fuck it all to be quiet honest. I ordered food after out argument from post mates. The driver came and he was polite, so I let him in and he asked if he could use the bathroom, I told him where the guest one was. Somehow , when he returned I started feeling nausea. I didn't think much of it , until I woke up in the bedroom upstairs. Naked , I couldn't feel anything or move my body at all the first few minutes, even though it felt like hours. Fuck I didn't know whether I was ever going to be able to move at all ever again, I don't know what he fucking gave me, but it was strong. When you had came home, I had only been able to move one of my hands, the rest of my body still being numb. I tried to get him off of me I swear to god, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you Carlos. I never should have been so careless, and just trusted him in your home. For that I'm so very sorry, and I'm also sorry for you having to walk in and see me like you did. I would never want to walk in and see you in that same situation. I told my dad the next day and this morning he called me , and that's why I was in the bathroom crying. He was saying that he was going to tell the police and start an investigation on the driver or kill him one. I was scared so I tried to talk him out of it. I did eventually and after we hung up I came into the bathroom and started crying. Here we are in the present tense and I know that what I said may not change everything , but I decided I'm tired of keeping secrets and I need help. I can't deal with all of this on my own anymore Carlos, please help me." I pleaded rubbing the back of my hands against my face not realizing that I started crying mid way through.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: hey babies, how are we doing? I'm doing alright, but I can't complain. I hope you are all doing okay. Don't be scared to reach out to me if you aren't my DM's are always open to you all! 
> 
> I love you all deep, don't forget god only made one you so be you or no one else will! 
> 
> you're amazing and you are needed and wanted on this earth, choose to stay bb you got this! 
> 
> \- xo, Steph💛


	5. 4

TK POV continued :

Carlos stood back at the door, his right hand gripping the door knob his knuckles almost white. I stepped forward to unlatch his fingers but instead of undoing them, he pulls me by my arm into a hug. I could hear him taking deep breathes as he tried to calm his racing heart down. Michelle really has been rubbing off on him in my absence.

"I missed you. I miss you now and I'm in your arms how does that work?" He said into my hair and my eyes get glassy, I missed you too baby I want to say but I know we aren't there yet. I just dumped a lot of shit on him and right now isn't the time for nicknames.

"Don't cry honey, it's okay I'm here now. I got you, nothing is going to happen with me here okay? Don't worry it's all going to get better. You were born strong, you can do this. But the only difference this time, is that your going to have me at your side. We'll do this together yeah?"

I nodded into his shoulder the tears coming faster now that he said we. I don't know what came over my honestly, but I wasn't thinking at all when I raised to my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. silently whispering a "Thank you Carlos" into his neck when the soles of my feet hit the ground once again.

"Don't ever thank me for loving you." was all he said in response, making my body freeze. 

Fuck, fuck , fuck I thought. 

Did he just say he loved me?

Like he loves me loves me, or is it the pity for a friend love? I don't want that type of love from him. I want the soulmate love that we once had. I want back what we had in general. 

I slapped myself into reality when I remembered that there might be a chance where that will never be able to happen again. All because I trusted a fucking post mates driver. 

Fuck has my life gone to shit or what? 

"Welcome to the comedy road show , on channel 12 guest starring Tyler Kennedy Strand , make some noise for him everybody!! "

I lick my lips before I snap them shut, I will not say what I was just thinking, that would be embarrassing. Even though it won't top the fact that I got raped by a post mates driver, I don't think anything else in my life will ever be able to top that, but I'm not looking for anything to either. The only thing I'm worried about now is healing at this point. 

Fuck I'm rambling , I noticed a constant stream of breath on the top of my head stopped but before I know it , he's pulling my out of his arms to look into my face. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. Almost giving him a what are you doing look, but I relax when I feel him wiping my tears, his soft hands caressing my face almost like I was some kind of expensive jewel. 

"Is there anything else that you can remember about that day? The amount of time your body was induced under the drugs?" He said snapping me out of my own head for the second time already.

"I don't- No I don't remember much , only a handful of things. The look on you're face when you walked into the room, his hands all over my body, and me pushing him off. It's horrible thinking back and reliving that day every single hour now it feels like. I don't know how I kept this to myself for so long without telling anyone other than dad. He's going to kill the man by the way, I was on the way to him for lunch to make sure he had his head on straight , but this talk has ruined all of those plans. Can you give me a second? I just need to do damage control really quickly." 

"Sorry to have wasted your time TK, didn't know you were on such a tight schedule. I'll try to make it quick next time when I spill my heart out to you." He said sounding affronted and hurt, that's the last thing I wanted him to feel like. 

Shit, I thought, have I done it now.

"No, babe you know that's not what I meant, right?? You know me , I would never- any conversation with you is the highlight of my life. Even the bad and teary eyed one's where were yelling , I still love you and everything about you. Even then and forever okay? Please don't ever doubt that, don't ever doubt me and my love for you Carlos. That's one thing in my life that's infinite." I said desperately trying to show him how much he means to me without sounding like a love sick puppy.

Even though, let's be honest, I am all of the above. 

"Carlos? Say something anything please? You know I didn't mean it like that , yeah?"

He looked at me and nodded, he reached his hand towards my side so I stepped closer, not realizing that he wanted a hug instead. I leaned my left hip into his side , but he just put both hands on my shoulder and adjusted me until my front was to his front as well.

"Is this okay? If I hug you?"

I blinked up at him , my mind going foggy with the softness of his voice , of course is was okay if he hugged me.

"Yes, it's okay" Was all I managed to say before he pulled me into the one of the best hugs of my life.

Standing in his embrace all I could do was nuzzle my head into his neck. I silently sent a few prayers up to God , thanking him for everything he's done in my life up until this point, that brought my love back to me. 

My Carlos back to me. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N; Thank you all for reading my stories and continuing to support me. You mean the world and I am incredibly thankful for you. You make me and my writing better.
> 
> I'm going through some personal things, so I don't know when the next update will be , thank you for your patience in advance.
> 
> Remember that you are loved , and I hope you find a reason to stay. We all can't make it , but I'll be damned if I don't save as many as I can. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you ever need anything. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline1-800-273-8255
> 
> -love you all deep, Steph.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the kind words. I can't tell you how much they helped me. I'm still not fully okay, but I am better mentally than I was when I posted my last. Hope this chapter makes your day/night. I don't like it that much but I'll go back in and edit tomorrow. Thank you all again for being my infinite , enjoy the chappie.

Carlos POV:

Standing here with TK in my arms, has a blanket of calmness washing over me. I feel his breathing evening out , causing more of his weight to be dependent on me. I don't mind, I have a strange feeling of not wanting to let him go, maybe I should carry him to be? I start to hear muffled sounds, he must already be asleep I thought as I bent lower supporting his upper body with one arm, and wrapping my other behind his knees.

"Carlos?" He said blinking up at me with wide eyes, with the look that he's giving me I can't tell whether he wants to be in my arms or not. I get my answer when he lays his head against my shoulder, letting go of an unexpected breath.

"You okay?" I ask instead of the questions I really want to ask, he's exhausted Carlos give him a break.

"Not really, I've had better days. Thank you-"

"Don't worry about it, let's get you to bed? Sorry about cutting you off."

He sighs raising his head so that he could look me in the eyes, I stared back at him in all of his raw eyes and puffy cheeked goodness. 

He's still so beautiful , but you know what they say 

"Behind every exquisite thing is something equally as tragic."

A/N: Honestly , young and beautiful , that's it that's the note.

\--------------------------------------------------

TK POV:

"Carlos?" I say as we made our way to his bedroom. I didn't know what to think when he first picked me up , but I'm glad that he did. I felt that I was slowly losing myself in my own thoughts again when I wasn't in his embrace.

It's scary how much he anchors me. I love him, I'm in love with him. But sometimes the best intentions aren't enough. 

I take a short breath in and hold it to calm my heart race down, the thought of him not being in my life has me slipping already. 

"Don't leave me? I mean- don't leave? I don't like if you wouldn't stay? I sound so stupid I don't know how else to say this um..." I say stuttering on my breathing again, I know my heart is tired of me , maybe one day it'll stop working and do us both the favor?

"I'm not , it's fine everything's fine you're going to be fine. Just breathe with me ok? Focus on my breathing for me , yeah?"

I nod my head doing my best to stop the wild and unpredictable beating of my heart in my chest. Trying to calm it back to a normal rate for the third time this morning, even though with all of the crying I've been doing it feels like the evening.

"I'm better now. "

He gives me a strict nod before opening the door with his other hand , when did we get this close to his bedroom? I must have zoned out for longer than I thought. I unwrap my arms from around his neck to get down, but he just holds me tighter to his chest instead. Not letting me move any of my body parts except for my head.

"I think you should see a therapist love, I don't mean to offend you but I'm worried about your mental health. A lot of things have been happening to you , and I'm almost never there to protect you. You deserve someone who will be there for you mentally and physically. Who will take the time to listen to you without interruptions and demands, I know I haven't been the most consistent person in your life as of late-" 

What is he even talking about? I don't even know why he's revealing all of this to me right now, I don't know how I feel about going to a therapist ye because I know that when I do , I'll have to acknowledge that I'm broken. Used goods, and maybe one day I can start to get better? But I'm distracted from those thoughts by his rambling. I hope he doesn't really believe any of the things he's saying to me right now.

I don't really know how to explain it , but I hope he's bullshitting me to try and make me feel less damaged or broken. When I take the chance to look into his eyes , I see that he is in distress. He's made up in his mind already how he's been treating me and now he's about to apologize for it , but I don't want to hear it. 

"I know that shit has hit the fan , but were going to stay close , yes? I'll help around the house if you need me too? I mean I know I have to ask you to come back first, but I mean I guess I'm doing that right now? I don't really know where this is going but-"

"it's not going anywhere , what are you even saying right now? I can't even begin to comprehend what you are trying to tell me."

I give him an incredulous look , like are you crazy?? I'm in love with you and you're saying how I deserve someone better?

"Carlos you are my better. My better everything in every aspect. My better half, my better conscious , my person. Do you not see that? How- I don't want to scare you but how in love I am with you? You can't be serious right now? Don't do this. Let me down."

"TK I didn't mean it like that , I just have to-"

"Let me down please, I don't want to fight don't do this to me, I can't lose you please? I'm begging Carlos I need you. I know that makes me weak , but I can't get stronger if you leave me do you understand?"

Finally putting me down I stand on my feet , but not for long as I gently fall on to my knees in the same motion.

"TK get up, now."

I don't move, I need him to understand that I'll do anything to keep him with me. Maybe I'll have to change a few things about myself, but I'll have him in the end.

"TK it's okay if I make you strong."

\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey you all , how are you doing? I hope that everything is okay with you all. Next chapter will be better than this one promise, I just have to get back used to writing , thank you once again for staying and taking this journey with me.
> 
> Stay strong, you're wanted and you deserve to be here just like everyone else. Accept and love yourself , you re valid and completely normal. Fuck whoever's telling you different.
> 
> I love you all deep
> 
> -xo, Steph


End file.
